<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illusion by FrancoiseB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671261">Illusion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancoiseB/pseuds/FrancoiseB'>FrancoiseB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancoiseB/pseuds/FrancoiseB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>那是充斥着爱，鲜花，火焰与冰山的，一场心想事成的幻梦，一个他曾经沉溺的良宵。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Illusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>预警1: 存在电影Before Sunrise的剧透<br/>预警2: cp北京 但有隐晦的互攻情节</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他回家的时候室友正坐在电视机前擦眼泪，好端端一个一米八大汉此刻哭得简直楚楚可怜。<br/>
这是看什么了？他问。还沉浸在悲伤里的室友哭到打嗝没法回他，他转过头，看到电视机柜上的DVD盒子。<br/>
哦，是他放电视机柜里那盒Before Sunrise。</p><p>骗年轻人眼泪的片子，这家伙三十好几了怎么还能看哭成这个鬼样子。他觉得好笑，转身回房给室友又拿了一盒纸巾出来。</p><p> </p><p>他被这片子骗到眼泪的时候刚工作没两年。那时候他和男友一块儿趴在床上，光看着男女主角目光闪烁决定不要再见的画面松村就已经眼圈开始发红。<br/>
那时的男朋友看他可怜，会凑过来捧着他脸亲他好几下以示安慰。这吻亲着亲着就变了味，年轻气盛地，擦枪走火地——于是他们也没看到结局，胡闹结束的时候电脑早已经没电关机。<br/>
“都怪hokuto，我这又没看到结局。”<br/>
他把电脑放回到桌上，回头看他男朋友。那人正把汗湿的长发往耳后拨，表情淡淡，好像刚才叫得那么凶的人不是他。松村失笑，先亲我的人可是你。<br/>
那还不是因为你哭得那么可怜巴巴地？你说你要怎么补偿我？男友笑着凑近，不怀好意地环住松村的脖颈，在他颈侧烙下一串黏人的亲吻。<br/>
他无法抗拒，呼吸也马上被煽动得急促，但同时无法忽视的是在好像飘出躯干的灵魂里升起的那一阵疲惫——直到再次被彻底拉进情欲的黑洞之前。松村意识不清地看了眼身上的京本。<br/>
白皙修长的是人类的躯干，并没长出一条塞壬的鱼尾，他模糊地想。</p><p>京本，他那长发微卷，歌喉美妙，眼神纯真又妖冶的爱人。他怎么会是人类呢？他明明是诱人走向黑暗的海妖，以美，以歌，以他一个又一个的吻。<br/>
许是这样的念头缠绕着，生了根，一不留神就长到参天。意识到的时候感情已经走到穷途末路，除了分手再没有什么能给彼此解脱。</p><p>那之后很长一段时间松村都缓不过劲，只幸好这并不体现在生活上。但每当他结束工作，一个人走在行人寥落的街头，或每当他在刺眼太阳底下，一个人走进喧哗人群，孤独感就像海浪，咆哮着冲刷着企图击碎他。<br/>
这个时候他才意识到或许那些年是他依赖着京本，而不是他一直以为的那样。<br/>
在一起的时候他以为那沉溺于梦想的人是靠他活着的，他以为是他把玫瑰的根扎在大地，他以为是他牵住了风筝在风里。<br/>
他以为他是拉住了氢气球的手，让那人免于轻飘飘飞得太高，而后爆炸死去。</p><p>那时候在很多个夜里他会寻求酒精帮助，坐在高脚凳上匆匆灌下一个又一个shot，不要三秒伏特加就把喉头连到胸口一线再次点燃。他会托着下巴，回忆当时无论多么荒诞不羁都不碰烟酒的前任，想起——或者说想念，接吻时候他嘴里总有的喉糖味道——凉飕飕的，又藏着甜，让人上瘾。<br/>
不是没有尝试过和新的人拥抱，从亲吻到做爱一步都不落，有一次他甚至快要下决心和人缔结婚约，结婚申请都拿回到家里。然后他就连夜逃了，带着满心的仓皇。</p><p>说是因为京本，也不是因为京本。这么些年过去他终于看清楚自己的心。如果没有和京本相爱过也许他早就步入婚姻殿堂，儿女双全，工作稳定，在常识的范围内过幸福得令人艳羡的生活……而现在他知道他只是嘴上说着喜欢安稳。他只是嘴上说着向往这标准的幸福。<br/>
他也说不清楚前任到底哪里切中了他对生活的欲求。但在一起的时候又觉得前任燃烧太过，索爱无度，让他总活在下一秒也许就要窒息的惊疑里。<br/>
为他心惊肉跳，又为他神魂颠倒。</p><p> </p><p>而今年他已经三十有三，和朋友同住在市中心的高档公寓里，长年拿着不错的薪水，偶尔和一些人约会，幸福得不那么标准，但是也足够安稳惬意，免于烦恼。</p><p>松村洗完澡出来，溜溜达达走到客厅，发现室友正在做夜宵。他走过去，看到这人眼圈还红通通的。<br/>
怎么，结局太惨，受不了？他捡起块香肠。<br/>
不是，结局还行，好歹他们约了半年后再见。松村有点意外这个结局，伸手又去拿香肠，这次被室友啪一下打在手背上制止了偷食。<br/>
给我也弄点，我去看看结局。他留下这么一句就跑去开电视。</p><p>他又看到那两人坐在停驻的船上，坐在烛光摇曳的小桌两端。<br/>
「You don't think we'll ever see each other again?」<br/>
他记得第一次听到这句台词后没几秒，某人的吻就会像雨点一样降落在他脸上。<br/>
他笑了下，继续看这之后发生的一切。<br/>
他看到男主人公突然激动地发问，说为什么人们总认为情侣关系就应当维系一生？<br/>
他终于补上了多年前错过的剧情，看到主角们在片里接吻，拥抱，做爱，和那晚上的他们如出一辙。看到在火车发动前他们又反悔，来不及交换联系方式就匆匆定下半年后再见的约。只有这个和他们不一样。</p><p>怎么样？室友端着盘子过来，往松村手里塞。<br/>
烂尾了。他叼着芝士片含含混混地回答。</p><p>其实也不能说别人烂尾，只是现实生活和影视作品总归不同。<br/>
……你看，前任也不是他当年爱到力竭时候擅自幻想的塞壬。<br/>
他一边洗碗，一边有一搭没一搭地想。室友先回房了，只留下客厅里灯安静地亮着。松村把碗碟摆好，坐回到沙发上，看着暂停画面上还带着夜色的没亮完全的街道，河水在粉调的阴暗里翻涌。</p><p> </p><p>他好像找到了更适合前任的形容……远胜过年轻时含着怨又咬不下口的一句塞壬。<br/>
那是充斥着爱，鲜花，火焰与冰山的，一场心想事成的幻梦，一个他曾经沉溺的良宵。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>